I bet
by Crazme11
Summary: Tatsuha tries to get a rise out of Eiri one night while Shuichi is out on tour but ends up getting a rise out of his brother in a whole different way.


"I bet I can make you come"

Tatsuha taunted his older brother one night when Shuichi was out on tour.

"I'll bet you can too" his brother Eiri aka Yuki Eiri replied dryly. "The question is, whether I want you to or not."

Tatsuha wasn't expecting that as an answer and it threw him off a little.

"None of your witty comments about how your hand could do just as well? Or that my honey Ryuichi probably has probably had better head from a German Shephard?"

Eiri smirked. "Has he?"

"No!" Tatsuha retorted, realizing that he was getting a rise out of himself without his brother having to do a thing. Getting a rise out of Eiri was Tats' job. In fact, that was why he'd

teased the writer in the first place; because annoying his darling brother was what Tatsuha lived for.

"Calm down, you idiot" Eiri told him, his eyes glinting with amusement, "I'm not the one who brought animals into bed with us."

Eiri was winning. Tats didn't like that one little bit. Time for a change of tactic.

"When was the last time you got any, Eiri?"

The blond gave him a bored look. "More recently than you."

But Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were on tour together and had been for the past month. Or exactly twenty eight days.

Not that Tatsuha was counting.

"Aniki! You've been getting some on the side!"

Eiri shrugged. "If I say no, you'll say I'm lying. If I say yes, then you'll call me a bastard. It doesn't matter what I say, Ta-chan so I won't say anything."

"Like you haven't!" Tatsuha snorted. "It's not like you to go without for so long."

Eiri's hand slid under his younger brother's chin and he tilted his face up to meet his eyes.

"How do you know how long I usually go without? Why are you watching my bedroom habits?" His golden eyes narrowed. "Do you want me or something?"

Tatsuha choked. "What would make you say such a thing?"

Eiri leaned in so close that their noses were practically touching.

"It's so obvious, little brother."

Aniki was only bluffing, he told himself. Seeing how far things would go before Tatsuha would back down.

An evil smile played upon his lips. If Aniki wanted to play, Tatsuha would play.

"I think you're the one who wants _me_, Aniki." His tongue darted out and licked his brother's lips.

"And if I do?" Eiri challenged, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and pulling him against his body.

Upping the ante, was he? Although being pressed against his older brother made Tatsuha very aware of something hard pushing into his thigh. He had the idea that this dance of who

was going to give in first was turning Aniki on more than the idea of actually going through with it but that didn't make the feeling of Eiri's hard-on any less arousing.

Two could play this game.

"Then do something about it" Tatsuha said huskily, letting the blond feel how hard _he_ was.

"You're the one who said you bet you could make me come" Eiri countered, looking way too smug.

He released Tatsuha, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, then pulling his erection through the flap in his briefs.

"Here's your chance."

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Aniki, if you want me to go down on you, just say so. And take off your undies for crying out loud."

Eiri looked surprised that Tatsuha was actually going to blow him but hooked his fingers through his waistband, lowered his briefs and kicked them off decisively.

"Put your mouth where you say you will " he growled.

Fuck. Now Tatsuha was screwed. If he backed down, he'd look like a wimp. But if he sucked Eiri off...

Would it be so bad?

The fact that Aniki's cock seemed to grow harder at Tatsuha's uneasiness steeled his reserve. He sank to his knees and tried to pretend that it was Ryuichi's cock that his tongue was

teasing; Ryuichi's head he was nibbling; Ryuichi's shaft that he was licking. Ryuichi's hardness he fisted as he took him into his mouth, stroking in rhythm to his sucking.

Only it was Aniki's moans he was hearing and he had to admit, having his older brother at his mercy like this was getting Tatsuha hot. Eiri thrusted forward, fucking Tatsuha's mouth and

he sped up the pace of his strokes. But instead of coming, Eiri said:

"I want to come in your ass, not your mouth."

His assumption irritated Tatsuha, just a little. He stopped his ministrations and let Eiri slip out of his mouth.

"How presumptous, Aniki. I never said you could fuck me."

"Oh, am I too big for you? You can't handle me?" Eiri taunted.

Tatsuha smirked. "I've had fingers bigger than you."

"Big talker. Put out or shut up."

Eiri had him back against the wall. Tatsuha had shot off his mouth a little too much and if he didn't follow through, his older brother would never let him live it down.

"Not without a raincoat."

In other words, not without a rubber and something slick. Eiri gave him a withering look. "Of course. Who knows where you've been? I don't want to catch anything." He walked into the

bedroom and Tatsuha knew he was expecting him to follow. And of course he did, losing clothing along the way until he was buck assed naked.

Eiri was stretched out on the bed, like a prince waiting for his harem and Tatsuha straddled him, reaching for the lube and the box of condoms he could see on the night table next to the

bed. To his surprise, Aniki pushed him off his body and pinned him down on the bed.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." And before he could say a word, Eiri captured Tatsuha's lips with his own. Their tongues tangled, wrestling for dominance as the

blond lay on top of Tatsuha and began to roll his hips, grinding insistently against Tats' leg. Tatsuha arched his hips up to meet him and the two brothers kissed deeper.

It wasn't a game anymore. It wasn't a matter of who was winning, or who got who to back down. Neither boy was backing down. Tatsuha didn't want to. All he cared about was Eiri's

talented mouth and hands that were making him writhe with lust. Now it was Aniki who was devouring Tatsuha's throbbing cock and either Tats was sex starved or over excited because

he came in no time flat.

Eiri sucked at Tatsuha until he grew still, then gave his younger brother an evil smile.

"I'd say, that I can make YOU come" he said before getting off the bed and walking out of the bedroom, leaving Tatsuha naked and breathless on the bed.

End ^^


End file.
